Psy C. Snowing
Psy C. (Christopher) Snowing is a snow leopard, who wears a green shirt with four arrows in blue, yellow, red, and white, and carries a cigar in his mouth. About Him: *He is one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Relatives: *Brainy Barker (love interest/wife) *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith (great friend) *Robert Cheddarcake *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *The Twin Bunnies *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Kidney Rich *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Feebas *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Gallery (Poses) Silly.png Confused.png Thinking.png Jumping.png Depressed.png Cross.png Sneezed.png Giggling.png Psy Fart.png Psy C. Snowing's Head (with swimsuit).png Psy C. Snowing's Head (with pyjamas).png Psy C. Snowing (winter suit).png Gallery (Weapons) Psy (Saber).png|Psy C. Snowing (with lightsaber) Psy (Saber 2).png|Psy C. Snowing (with a three bladed saber) (with a green blade and two orange blades) Psy C. Snowing (with gun).png|Psy C. Snowing (with a gun) Gallery (with cigar) (Poses) Psy C. Snowing's Poses (with fake cigarette) Part 01 - Silly.png|(with fake cigarette) Psy C. Snowing's Poses (with fake cigarette) Part 02 - Confused.png|(with fake cigarette) Psy C. Snowing's Poses (with fake cigarette) Part 03 - Thinking.png|(with fake cigarette) Psy C. Snowing's Poses (with fake cigarette) Part 04 - Jumping.png|(with fake cigarette) Psy C. Snowing's Poses (with fake cigarette) Part 05 - Depressed.png|(with fake cigarette) Psy C. Snowing's Poses (with fake cigarette) Part 06 - Cross.png|(with fake cigarette) Psy C. Snowing's Poses (with fake cigarette) Part 07 - Sneezing.png|(with fake cigarette) Psy C. Snowing's Poses (with fake cigarette) Part 08 - Giggling.png|(with fake cigarette) Psy C. Snowing's Poses (with fake cigarette) Part 09 - Farting.png|(with fake cigarette) Psy (swimsuit) (with fake cigar)).png Psy C. Snowing's Head (with pyjamas) (fake cigar).png Psy C. Snowing (winter suit) (cigar).png Gallery (with cigar) (Weapons) Psy (with fake cigarette) (Saber).png|Psy C. Snowing (with lightsaber) Psy (with fake cigarette) (Saber 2).png|Psy C. Snowing (with a three bladed saber) (with a green blade and two orange blades) Psy C. Snowing (with fake cigarette) (with gun).png|Psy C. Snowing (with a gun) Disguises Psy C. Snowing (Captain Pirate).png|Captain Pirate (Andrina Chinchella and Psy C. Snowing in No Smoking!) Psy C. Snowing (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Psy C. Snowing (secret agent) (cigar).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) (fake cigarette) Psy C. Snowing (Casey Jones).png|Casey Jones (The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under) Psy C. Snowing (with fake cigarette) (Casey Jones).png|Casey Jones (fake cigarette) (The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under) Psy C. Snowing (Lucky Luke).png|Lucky Luke (Freddi Fish 4) Psy C. Snowing (with fake cigarette) (Lucky Luke).png|Lucky Luke (cigarette) (Freddi Fish 4) Psy Snowing (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Psy Snowing (cigarette) (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (cigarette) (Spy Fox 3) Psy C. Snowing (Indiana Jones).png|Indiana Jones (Blue's Big Costume Party) Psy C. Snowing (Indiana Jones) (cigar).png|Indiana Jones (cigarette) (Blue's Big Costume Party) Psy C. Snowing (Jose Carioca).png|Jose Carioca (Home on the Range) Psy C. Snowing (Jose Carioca) (cigar).png|Jose Carioca (cigarette) (Home on the Range) Psy Snowing (Sykes).png|Sykes (Home on the Range) Psy Snowing (Sykes) (cigar).png|Sykes (cigar) (Home on the Range) Psy C. Snowing (Mace).png|Mace Windu (The Little Jungle Boy) Psy C. Snowing (Mace) (cigar).png|Mace Windu (cigarette) (The Little Jungle Boy) Psy C. Snowing (Fisherman).png|Fisherman (AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George) Psy C. Snowing (Fisherman) (cigarette).png|Fisherman (cigarette) (AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George) Psy C. Snowing (Lumiere).png|Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) Psy C. Snowing (Lumiere) (cigarette).png|Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) (cigarette) Poses 20190307 000615.png|The heroes flee No20190319_004209.jpg|Psy with Wendy No20190320 001116.jpg|Psy talks with Brainy. No20190320 234019.jpg|Poor Psy No20190422 002210.jpg|Tickle spots Psy No20190422 002243.jpg|Psy picks Tickle up No20190422 002315.jpg|Psy tugs at the ships No20190422 002352.jpg|Psy almost drowns No20190422 002424.jpg|Tickle counts Psy's fingers No20191229 002545.jpg|We crash Wedding Ring Psy C. Snowing (ring).png Psy C. Snowing (ring) (cigarette).png Trivia: *He carries a three bladed lightsaber (with a green blade and two red blades) and a pistol gun and also carries a fake cigar in his mouth in other movie spoof travel and will always carry it in his mouth in other spoofs, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in Andrina Chinchella and Psy C. Snowing in No Smoking!, as well as other spoofs being The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *He'll be voiced by Andrew Smith throughout every entire movie spoof and episode. *In Brainy Barker, he loves Brainy Barker. *He is finally married to Brainy Barker. *He now has Feebas as his Pokemon. Inspired by: *Snow Leopards Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes